Summoning Technique
Name: * Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary * Users: See below * Hand Seals: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, Palm On Ground (Jiraiya uses left, most other characters use right or both in some cases). * Debut (Anime): Episode 17 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 29 The basic form of all summoning techniques, this jutsu uses a contract, hand seals, and the user's blood to summon an animal or weapon from another dimension, which usually manifests once the ninja summoner strikes his hand against any surface, after which the specific summon will appear. As an alternative to the normal hand seals, the same contract that appears on the ground during the summoning can be drawn by hand and activated, producing the same result. The type of animal summoned is determined by the contract. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. Most summons (if not all) appear to have their own "king" or "boss" that rules over their own kind. For example: to the Toads there is Gamabunta, for the Snakes there is Manda, for the Slugs there is Katsuyu and for the monkeys there is Enma. It would that seem that once someone has signed the summoning contract, the animal of the contract can also summon the human, as seen with Gamakichi summoning Naruto to the toad mountain. Specially prepared scrolls are used for any weapon summons or a variety of articles, such as puppets. Kankuro, Tenten and Kotetsu Hagane use this version of the technique. The summoned animal is usually subservient to the summoner; however, the more powerful summons, such as Gamabunta and Manda, demand respect and loyalty from their summoners. Manda even demands a hundred live human sacrifices. Known Summons Toads Summoned by Naruto, Jiraiya, Minato: * Gamachu * Gamabunta * Gamaken * Gamakichi * Gamatatsu * Great Toad Sage * Shima and Fukasaku * Gamasushi * Gerotora (Key Toad) * Kosuke (Deceased) Mr.Gamakiri Snakes Summoned by Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Anko: * Kyodaija * Manda (Deceased) * Anko's Giant Snake (Unnamed) * Three-Headed Snake (Unnamed) Slugs Summoned by Tsunade: * Katsuyu Dogs Summoned by Kakashi: * Ninken * Pakkun * Bull Pain's summons Summoned by Pain: * Giant Crustacean (Deceased) * Giant Drill-Beaked Bird * Giant Nine-Headed Dog * Giant Panda * Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon (Deceased) * Giant Ram * Giant Centipide (Deceased) Uncategorized Miscellaneous summons: * Doki summoned by Tayuya * Giant Bird summoned by Genno * Salamander summoned by Hanzo * Kamatari summoned by Temari * Bees summoned by Kamizuru clan ** Bee Larvae ** Giant Bee * Monkey King: Enma summoned by Third Hokage * Ninkame summoned by Might Guy * Kyodaigumo summoned by Kidomaru (Deceased) * Fish summoned by Ruiga ** Piranha School ** Shark * Shiromari * Umibozu summoned by Amachi (Deceased) * Triple Rashomon summoning by Orochimaru * Rashomon summoned by Orochimaru and Sakon and Ukon * Conch Shell Mace by Kotetsu * Weapons by many ninjas like Tenten he:ג'וטסו זימון Category:Jutsu Jutsu classification::Ninjutsu